Sálvame
by KifumiBoox
Summary: ¿Te atreverías a tomar la decisión de matar a la persona que más amas, solo para salvarla? ONE-SHOT YAOI NAGUMO X SUZUNO 18


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Hola! **

**Les traigo un fic amm... pues para mi bastante "serio" (?) jajaja ok no, pero según una amiga mía dijo que estaba "fuerte" y yo "mentiraaa" xD**

**Ya no les quito tiempo lean!**

* * *

**Sálvame...**

Después de un rato todo quedo en silencio, se preocupo. Dejo de preparar la comida y salió de la casa, hacia el patio trasero, se encontró a Suzuno ahí parado sin moverse. Nagumo quizo preguntar si estaba bien pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca vio como de las manos del peli-blanco escurría sangre, enfoco su mirada al suelo y frente a Suzuno vio un cachorro muerto a golpes.

-Oh dios… -Soltó aterrado por la imagen que tenía en frente.

-No dejaba de moverse… Y trate de dejarlo quieto -Contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a Haruya, su voz temblaba al igual que él- Y después lo vi así… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -Repitió con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, cubrió su rostro y lentamente se fue agachando hasta quedar hincado al suelo.

Haruya se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo… No es tu culpa Suzuno… -Le contesto dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente…

Sollozos por algunos segundos, Suzuno paró en seco de llorar y empezó a reír.

-Claro que lo es -De la nada, el tono de voz de Suzuno cambió- El maldito no se callaba, solo tuve que torcerle el cuello y listo… Y por cierto Suzuno no está aquí ahora Nagumo ¿O qué? Acaso no te alegra hablar conmigo cariño… ¡Jajajaja…! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…!

Comenzó a reír de manera sínica, Haruya abrazó con más fuerza al peli-blanco. No sabía de dónde diablos sacaba tanta fuerza cuando se ponía así, pero luchaba por zafarse del abrazo, sin éxito alguno… Minutos después, el forcejeo lo cansó y cayo inconsciente.

Estaba preparado por si algo así pasaba y no se equivoco…

Haruya lo observo, se veía tan inocente y frágil pero a la vez reflejaba su dolor ya que de sus ojos cerrados no dejaban de salir las lágrimas. Se sintió impotente, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Lo tomo con delicadeza y lo llevo a su habitación.

Con cuidado lo acostó en la cama, limpio sus ensangrentadas manos y se quedo algunos segundos observándolo y a la vez, comenzó a recordar bellos momentos que vivió con él antes de todo esto... Aunque claro que también recordó el día en que Suzuno empezó a decaer, a cambiar drásticamente de personalidad, siempre creyó que era algo que superarían juntos, en lugar de eso, solo empeoró hasta llegar a este punto donde ya no hay retorno…

No había día en que Suzuno se lastimara o lo lastimara, no había día en que no durmiera por cuidar que no se hiciera daño, poco a poco, las sonrisas se fueron borrando para ser suplantadas por amargas lágrimas…

Prefirió cuidarlo sin ayuda alguna…

Minutos después salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, trato de ser fuerte pero no pudo, cerró con fuerza los ojos y al mismo tempo lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos, lentamente fue cayendo al piso. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Se volvió a hacer esa pregunta…

¿De dónde sacaba toda esa fuerza de voluntad para soportar esa situación todos los días? Y sobretodo…

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en donde todo fuera como era antes? ¿Cuándo?

Ver a la persona que tanto amas así, sufriendo, llorando y, incluso, verlo aterrado de él mismo, era algo que lo tenía ya derrotado desde hace tiempo.

Después de un rato de llorar y lamentarse…

-¿Estas llorando? -Se oyó la voz de Suzuno desde la habitación- ¿Nagumo? -De nuevo habló

Haruya no dijo nada.

-Yo… Lo siento -Se disculpó- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Nagumo?

Haruya no dijo nada…

-Dime algo por favor -Dijo desesperado- Dime algo… -La manija de la puerta se comenzó a mover pero sin abrirse, Nagumo había cerrado con llave la puerta- ¿Por qué me encierras cariño? Abre por favor…

Silencio por parte de Nagumo, la manija comenzó a moverse más rápido, la puerta empezó a moverse con ritmo desesperado…

-¡DIME UNA JODIDA PALABRA NAGUMO! -Empezó a gritar- ¡DEJAME SALIR…! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperado, gritaba, maldecía y lo insultaba. Comenzó a rasguñar la puerta hasta el punto de levantarse las uñas de los dedos.

Aun así Haruya no contesto, no hizo nada para evitar lo que hacía, solo dejo que se cansara de gritar, de herirse así mismo… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-PRESTAME ATENCION MALDITO, ¡VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ Y TE VOY A MATAR ME OISTE! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Sabía que esas palabras no eran de Suzuno, no del Suzuno que hace un año atrás reía, sonreía y era feliz.

De la nada todo quedo en silencio…

-Haruya… -Hablo de nuevo Suzuno, esta vez, Nagumo se levanto enseguida y abrió la puerta encontrándose de rodillas a peli-blanco.

-Tranquilo -Le susurro Nagumo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Haruya no respondió al anterior llamado la razón simple… Sabía que el que hablaba no era Suzuno.

-Perdóname… S-Solo perdóname sí -Dijo el peli-blanco en llanto.

Aparto a Suzuno para ver sus manos, las cuales sangraban por las cortadas y por las uñas que se había arrancado rasguñando la puerta.

-No te preocupes… Te curare tus heridas… -Trato de sonreírle a su niño de nueve.

-¿Para qué? Para que mañana me haga otras nuevas, por favor, ya basta Haruya no tienes que ser tan amable conmigo ¿Sí? -Conecto su mirada con la de Nagumo

-¿Cómo que no sea amable? No es por ser amable -Alzo la voz- Hago todo esto porque te amo, tu lo eres todo para mi, te amo como no tienes idea…

¿Cuántas veces no había oído salir de sus labios esas hermosas palabras? Palabras que lo llenaban de vida para tratar de seguir adelante, como no amar a alguien así como Nagumo, siempre atento, cuidándolo y soportando este infierno a su lado.

Suzuno amaba con todo su ser a Nagumo, daría todo porque él fuera feliz, por eso, debía ponerle fin a todo…

-Gracias… Por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, gracias por darme todo tu amor cuando yo solo te hago sufrir en verdad gracias Haruya -Suzuno agacho la mirada- Yo quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime…

-¿Qué harías tu por mi? -Pregunto

-Lo que sea… No importa lo que me pidas… -Respondió decidió

-¿Incluso si te pidiera que me mataras?

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Suzuno dejo completamente helado a Nagumo…

-¿Q-Qué es lo que estas…?

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? ¿Podrías matarme y liberarme de esta horrible pesadilla? -Finalizo tomándole las manos a Nagumo el cual, aun sin creer lo que escuchaba trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta para esa pregunta.

Suzuno se veía bastante decidió ¿Cómo no saber que era un engaño? Ya antes había pasado, pero… La mirada tan decidida, sus labios mostraban una hermosa sonrisa, sí, el era Suzuno…

-¡Yo no haría eso! ¡Jamás me oíste! -Por impulso, abrazo al peli-blanco con fuerza, protectoramente- ¡N-No… No vuelvas a decir eso! No quiero imaginarme la vida sin… sin…

-¿La vida sin ti? -Completo lo que Nagumo estaba a punto de decir, este rompió el abrazo solo para mirarle directo a los ojos- Yo tampoco quiero eso… Pero ¿Qué pasa si eso ocurre? No quiero pensar que un día me levantare y te matare ¿Qué haría yo sin ti dime? No hay que hacernos tontos… Cada día empeoro más y más, ni siquiera recuerdo que hice el día de ayer, llegara un punto en donde Suzuno no regrese más y si eso pasa dime tú que harías…

¿Qué haría?

-Y-Yo…

¿Qué haría si Suzuno no regresa?...

-Solo hazlo Haruya… Solo hazlo ¿Sí?

-¡Basta de una vez quieres! -Jamás le había gritado a Suzuno que se sorprendió por lo mismo- Deja de hablar de esa manera tan horrible, ¿Por qué irte tan lejos y pensar de esa manera? Porque no mejor pensar que te curaras, que volveremos a reírnos de cualquier estupidez como lo hacíamos antes, que iremos a la heladería que tanto te gusta… -Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse- Y que pedirás el helado más caro dejándome sí dinero…

-Haruya…

-Por eso… No digas esas cosas, no me mires con esos que me piden que te deje marchar, hay tantos, tantos, tantos motivos por los cuales te amo Suzuno así que no me pidas que le haga eso a la persona a la que tanto amo…

Llorando, Suzuno se aferro a él, susurrándole "perdóname, perdóname" una y otra vez, esas palabras lo tranquilizaban solo un poco, sabía que en cualquier momento Suzuno podía cambiar a ser agresivo y las cosas volverían a ser como antes, incluso llegaría el día en que Suzuno no regrese jamás…

Pero eso no le importaba ya, lo enfrentaría cuantas veces fuera, porque sabía que Suzuno haría lo mismo por él y no se daría por vencido, enfrentarían esto juntos…

Lo único que importaba ahora era el menor que había caído rendido ante el sueño, Nagumo cuidara de él todo ese tiempo, siempre, siempre lo cuidara…

En aquella habitación, el cielo por la ventana comenzaba a aclararse aproximando otro nuevo día, otro día sin saber que les tenía preparado el destino.

F I N

* * *

**Como estuvo? Sí no tiene una final feliz... pero no siempre debe haber uno U.U**

**Gracias por leer un RW me encantaría xD**

**Besoss! y hasta la proxima**


End file.
